Shinigami MelodyMermaid Shinigami
by Marsella Azuela
Summary: Kalau anggota Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Picht menjadi Shinigami bagaimana ya ceritanya? Kalau Anggota Bleach menjadi Mermaid. bisa gawat!
1. Chapter 1

Mermaid Shinigami

Shinigami Melody

Chapter 1

( Mermaid Melody /Pichi Pichi Pitch )

" Lucia sebelah sana ada holow!" Teriak Rina memperingati Lucia.

Dengan senjatanya Lucia menyabet Holow yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan Zanpaku di tangannya ia berhasil membunuh satu holow yang besar.

" Lucia jangan lengah!" Hanon memperingati Lucia memang di sana masih ada sekitar 2 holow yang tersisa.

Hanon tak mau kalah. Dengan dua zanpakunya ia menyabet 2 holow yang ada di hadapannya. Bets! 2 holow itupun pergi.

" Nah, kerja yang bagus!" Kata Rina tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

" Ah Lucia kau terluka!" Histeris Kaito yang ada di belakang pertempuran. Dengan kalung ( Kalo Inoue jepit ini kalung) ia memanggil 2 liliput untuk menyembuhkan Luka Lucia. Beberapa saat kemudia lukanya langsung sembuh.

" Terima kasih Kaito," Lucia tersenyum kepada Kaito.

" Sudah romantis – romantisannya! Kita harus kembali kekelas untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran!" Perintah Hanon.

" Ya, ya kami tau," Kata Lucia kembali menuju sosok manusianya.

Mereka menuju sekolah yang didamba dambakan...

( Bleach )

" Hahaha! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lari wahai Mermaid!" Teriak Gakto kembali ke lautan.

" Kurang ajar! Kembali dasar tukang penghancur!" Kata Ichigo Sang Mermaid pink.

" Sudahlah Ichigo mungkin ini memang takdir...," Ishida sang Mermaid Biru laut menenangkan Ichigo.

" Kalau kembali lagi! Kita jangan nyanyikan lagu Rolling Star yang melengenda di chart ampuh! Mari kita nyanyikan lagu Again yang menjadi Opening pertama di Fullmetal Alchemist!!!" Ajak Chad sang Mermaid hijau.

" Ka, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke hotel! Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam!" Ajak Inoue sang pinguin.

" Ya, ya kami tau..." Kata Ichigo pergi mendahului Inoue.

To Be Continue

Marsella.

Kok terbalik?

Memang seperti itu kok! Baca Chapter selanjutnya untuk mengetahui mengapa ceritanya bisa seperti ini!


	2. Chapter 2

KEHENDAK TUHAN

Cerita sebelum eps. 1 alias cerita sebelumnya

NARATOR : Disebuah samudra pasifik tinggalah seekor memaid kecil berekor pink yang sedang tidur di dalam kerangnya. Lalu terbangun dengan suara kapal melewati lautan luasnya. Iapun segera keluar dari kerangnya dan naik kepermukaan laut. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut kuning.

Lucia : Loh? Bukannya adegan aku bertemu dengan Kaito?

Narator : Lalu sang pria itu tiba tiba saja terbang dengan memakai baju shinigami.

Lucia : Loh terbang? Pake sepatu Percy Jackson ya? Keren dah!

Narator : Ternyata orang yang dimaksud adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Yang tiba tiba kedapetan tugas di tengah kapal. Akibatnya kapal yang membawa Kaito Doumoto tenggelam tidak kuat menahan bobot kapal yang di dudukin Hollow yang berbobot 2 kali lipat dari biasanya Hollow yang dimaksud ; dulunya orang ndut jadi aja bobotnya 2 kali lipat. (mangnya ngaruh) Hati hati ini dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, dan gangguan kehamilan (Emang rokok?)

Lucia : Oh, apalnya tenggelam! Harus nyelamatin Kaito! segeralah Lucia turun ke dasar laut Tapi entah kenapa dia balik lagi Ah kayaknya ngeliatin ntu cwo lebih enak.

Narator : Setelah berlama lama sang sutradarapun memanggil, yang bernama Tuan M

Tuan M : CUT CUT! Cuy! Kok Bleach masuk masuk sih ke cerita Pichi Pichi Pitch?

Lucia : maaf sutradara. Habis dari dulu saya ngefans sama Tite Kubo ama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tuan M : Saya potong gajimu!

Lucia : Jangan! Saya punya rakyat yang perlu saya hidupi!

Tuan M : DERITA LO!

NArator : Tiba tiba saja Rina dan Hanon datang.

Rina : Tapi ceritanya kan jadi lebih unik pak. Udah biarin aja.

Narator : Matsumoto pun datang juga!

Matsumoto : Aku ingin jadi Aqua Reginanya!

Narataor : Tuan Mpun marah akibat kehancuran di tempat syuting lalu memanggil sinden dari Opera Van Java!

Tuan M : NYANYIKANLAH LENGAR WENGI (Gat au Lengur gat au Lengar lupatuh)

Narator : Naratorpun lari dan muncullah seeorang wanita cantik yaitu artis Jepang bernama Miyabi. Semua karyawan yang ada ngiler darah. Dan wanita cantik itulah yang menjadi biang keladi atas kehancuran 2 cerita ini.

Miyabi (sang hantu) : Hohoho! Karena saya harus membunuh kalian satu persatu. miyabi ngeliat Ichigo Hmm, tapi kayaknya yang dewa kematian ntar dulu aja deh.

Hitsugaya : ntah datang dari mana Ichigo, sepertinya arwah yang disana levelnya tinggi. Dia adalah "PIP" yang nyaris setara dengan "PIP"

Ichigo : GIMANA MAU DENGER CERITA LO! LO MAKE"PIP PIP"SEGALA!

Miyabi : Aku akan membunuh kalian! Hahahaha!

Tiba tiba Tuan M menarik rok Miyabi. Miyabi pun berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

Miyabi : Heuh! Udah dateng kesini tapi rok saya malah di tarik. Saya rasa ini adalah sebuah penghinaan! Kalian jadilah

Kutukan Miyabi mengubah suasana cerita Pichi Pichi Pitch dan Bleach menjadi berubah. Sang tokoh utama bergantian beserta tokoh tokoh lainnya. Akibat Miyabi yang telah merubah mereka. Ini adalah sebuah KUTUKAN!

To Continue

Marsella

Huh! Akhirnya selesai! Endingnya ngga banget. Sudahlah mau digimanain lagi. Semoga kalian terhibur

Thx


End file.
